the things that can happen
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica don't know each other. What happens when they do and he helps her.
1. help me

Chandler was driving down the road. It was pouring down rain. He was trying to hurry before he was late for work. It was happening a lot lately. He was still getting used to having custody of his eleven year old son Mason. Getting up earlier then usual to take Mason to school was still taking some getting used to.

When he and Ella divorced she took Mason. Then one day he got a phone call. A phone call that made him happy. Ella had given him custody of Mason. Chandler was happier and so was Mason. The two of them had always been super close. Now

Chandler pulled over when he saw a woman that looked like she needed some help. He got out of his car and ran to her side. She was beautiful to him. She had dark hair and the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. She was bent over holding her stomach. She didn't look pregnant enough to deliver yet.

"Are you ok?" He knew she wasn't but he didn't know what to say.

She shook her head. "This baby isn't due for another two months and I can't seem to get a cab." She said.

He could tell she was scared. He didn't really know her but there was something special about her. "Don't worry I will help you. I'll take you to the hospital." He took her hand and helped her into his car.

He got her to the hospital and helped her inside and into a room. Then he turned to go before he was any later to work. He couldn't afford to loose his job.

"Are you leaving?" She asked with fear in her voice.

He felt bad for her. "No just let me make a phone call." He smiled at her and went out in the hall to call into work.

He came back in a couple minutes later and a Dr. was also in the room.

"It appears she went into early labor." He then turned his attention to Monica. "Do you have anyone to take care of you? I want you on bed rest for a while." He said.

Before Monica had a chance to say no Chandler spoke up. "Actually Dr. I can take care of her. She can stay with me."

"Perfect, I got the contractions to stop so she can go home soon." Then the Dr left.

Monica smiled at him. She had the most beautiful smile ever. "You didn't have to do that." She said.

He rubbed her hand. "I know. I'm Chandler by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chandler. My name is Monica. Oh and thank you for getting me here."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the father?" He asked looking at her stomach.

"Well he left when I told him I was pregnant. He claimed he wasn't ready to be a father." She said.

He felt bad for her. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok. Tell me about yourself." She said.

He told her about his son Mason and Ella. About how she left and he later got Mason.

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours until the Dr sent her home. Chandler took her to his house and set her up in his guest room. She told him where she lived and he went to get her some of her things.

Once he got her settled in she fell asleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Hi dad." Mason said walking through the door.

"Hey buddy." He walked with Mason into the living room and told him all about Monica and how she was staying there.

"Ok well I am going to do my homework." Mason said.

"Please be quiet. She's asleep." Chandler said.

Chandler was glad Mason was so understanding. Mason was happy because of the way he talked about Monica. He hoped they would get together. Some how some way.


	2. pizza

**Thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **

A little over a month later Monica was still at Chandler's He didn't mind and liked the company. He loved being with his son but it was nice having female company. He didn't care if she never left but knew she had to leave at some point.

Chandler walked in with pizza. He knew Monica quite well now and knew that she craved it a lot. He even often went out and got it for her. He didn't mind.

He couldn't help but think why her baby's father would leave. She was so wonderful. He couldn't help but think what would have happened to her that day she was in labor if he hadn't shown up to help her,

"Hey." He smiled at her.

She looked up from the book she was reading to look at him. "Hey." She said. She was really starting to fall for him.

"I got your favorite." He said winking at her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He sat the pizza on the kitchen counter and got out plates. "Where is Mason at?" He asked. Normally he was in the kitchen ready to eat at dinner time.

"He said you wouldn't care if he spent the night at Chris' house." She said.

Chris was the neighbor and Mason's best friend of two years. "Yeah I don't mind." He got a couple of slices for the both of them and sat with Monica on the couch.

After a couple minutes of silence Monica spoke. "Thank you again for letting me stay here and all but I think I should go home tomorrow." She said. She didn't look at him. She loved staying there and was afraid he was getting tired of her being there. She figured him and Mason would want their home back.

He stopped eating and looked at her in the eyes. "But I thought the Dr. said bed rest until you're full term with the pregnancy." He said with a concerned look on his face.

She swallowed her food before answering him. "Well I only have two weeks to go. I'll be fine." She rubbed his hand. "I really appreciate you taking care of me this whole time but I really should go home."

He sighed. "Ok if that's what you really want but can I just ask that you do one thing for me?"

She put her hand on his arm. "Of course anything."

"If you need anything and I mean anything I want you to call me." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Alright? Please promise me you will."

She got chills down her spine from him kissing her. Even though it wasn't on the lips it was still special to her. "I promise." She told him.

After dinner he helped her to her room. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around to face her.

"I'm really going to miss having you here." He admitted.

She sat on the bed. "And I'm going to miss being here."

He smiled at her. His smile was something else she really liked about him.

"Hey Mon I was thinking." He cleared his throat. He was unable to find the words to say. "I know this may be bad timing. I mean you are getting ready to have a baby and all but would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" He asked sitting by her on the bed. He couldn't believe that he actually had the courage to ask someone so beautiful, so out of his league out.

She placed her hand over his that was on the bed. "I would love to Chandler." She never thought he would get up the nerve to ask.

He smiled. "Great." He kissed her cheek. "Good night and I will help you go back home tomorrow."

She nodded her head. "Good night."

They both went to bed that night smiling and very happy about their date.


	3. date night

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't really have the time to get on.**

The following day Chandler helped Monica go back to her apartment. After making sure she had what she needed he left to go back home.

Later that day it was time to start getting ready for a lovely evening with Monica.

"Where are you going dad?" Mason asked.

Chandler stood facing the mirror as he put his tie on. "I am going on a date with Monica tonight."

Mason smiled. He loved seeing his dad so happy. "That's great dad. Have a good time."

Chandler patted his son on the back. "Thanks. I arranged for you to go over to Chris' house." He said.

"Great I'll go over there now." Mason said and hugged his dad.

Chandler was so happy that Mason wasn't to big to still give him hugs. "Call me if you need me son."

"Don't worry dad I will." Mason said.

Chandler got his coat and watched Mason go to Chris' house before getting in his car to go over to Monica's.

The ride to Monica's was short. She only lived a couple minutes away. Chandler went up the stairs to her apartment. Just when he was going to knock on the door he heard her crying. He opened the door to make sure she didn't need help.

"Mon are you ok?" He walked in and saw her sitting on the couch.

She smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching a movie and with these stupid hormones it makes me emotional." She was a little embarrassed.

He walked over to her and helped her up. "Come on lets go on this date." He said.

Then they left the apartment arm in arm to his car. He had trouble taking his eyes off of her. She just looked so beautiful. Joey had been giving him a hard time about dating a pregnant woman but he didn't care. He really liked this woman.

After dinner he walked her back to her apartment.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and gently touched her cheek "I did too." He slowly leaned in to give her a good night kiss which ended up to them kissing on her couch for a couple of minutes.

"I should go." He said against her lips.

She slowly pulled away. "Thank you again for tonight."

He rubbed her leg. "I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?"

She nodded her head.

He blew her a kiss then left leaving them both thinking about a great good night kiss that they both wanted to keep going.


	4. little lady

**Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of it.**

A couple weeks went by and Monica and Chandler had never been happier. Monica introduced him to her Ross, Rachel and Phoebe who loved him. Chandler introduced her to Joey. They all became really good friends.

Chandler was coming out of work one evening when he noticed he never turned his phone on that day. When he left Mason's school that morning traffic was crazy so he never thought about turning it on. He turned it on when he sat in his car. He noticed ten missed calls from Monica. He quickly called her back. He hoped everything was ok. Ross answered.

"Ross is Monica ok?" His heart was racing.

"Monica has been labor all day." Ross said.

"What?" Chandler yelled.

"Just please get down here. I know you're not the father but she's been asking for you."

"I'll be right there." Chandler said then hung up. As he drove quickly down the road he called Joey and asked him to pick up Mason.

Chandler then ran into the emergency room. The young woman at the front desk directed him to room 212.

"Mon I am so sorry. My phone was off." He rubbed her hand. "Please forgive me."

She smiled. "It's alright honey."

After two more hours Aspen Sage Gellar was born. She looked just like Monica.

"Can I hold her?" Chandler asked after a few minutes.

Monica nodded and handed her to him. After being in labor for seventeen hours she was tired.

Chandler held Aspen and sat in the rocking chair.

"I know I'm not your daddy but I'll still be here for you. Always remember that. I know you haven't met my son Mason yet but between him and me nobody will ever be mean to you." He kissed the baby's head and laid her in her bed.

**Sorry it's so short….**


	5. the perfect question

**I really appreciate all the great reviews. Thank you very much. **

Monica picked up three month old Aspen from her crib after her nap. She looked more and more like Monica every day. Thankfully she looked nothing like her father. She heard a knock on the front door, so she put the baby in the play pen then went to answer the door.

"Well hello beautiful." Chandler kissed her cheek before stepping into the apartment.

Monica smiled at him She loved when he came over unannounced. She didn't think someone could care so much about one person. "Hey. Is everything ok?" She asked. He seemed a little nervous which wasn't like him.

"Yeah where is the baby?" He asked.

She pointed to the play pen so he walked over to pick her up. "Hey baby girl." He said smiling at Aspen who smiled back at him. The two had grown very close since she was born.

He sat with the baby on the couch and looked over at her. "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

She then became nervous. All she could think about was he was breaking up with her. She sat by him. "Sure what's going on?"

"Well." He put his free hand on her leg. "I know we have only been dating for four months now, but I am just so crazy about you and I love this little girl. I already talked this over with Mason and he loves the idea. My house has five bedrooms so there is plenty of room. I want you and Aspen to move in with us."

She lent over and kissed him. "I would love to."

He smiled. "I love you Monica."

That was the first time he told her that. "I love you too Chandler."

"And I love you." He said kissing Aspen.

She loved that he treated her like his own. She did the same with his son Mason.

Over the following couple of weeks Chandler and the gang helped Monica move her and Aspen's things over to Chandler's.

On the first night Monica put Aspen in her crib. When she walked out of her room she stopped in Mason's room to say good night.

"Night Mase." She said smiling at him.

"Night. Oh wait Monica?"" He said.

She tuned back around. "Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm really glad you moved in here with us. I like seeing my dad this happy."

She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Thanks I am glad to be here too." She walked out of his room and went into the room that she now shared with Chandler.

He greeted her at the door and pulled her into bed with him. He held her in his arms and kissed her neck lovingly.

She smiled and enjoyed it. "This is our first night sharing a house together." She whispered.

He smiled against her skin. "Thank you for moving in here."

She rubbed his arm that was around her. "Thank you for asking me to move in here."

He turned her around so she faced him then he kissed her passionately through out the night.


	6. questions

A couple weeks later Monica was in the kitchen making Mason's 12th birthday cake. Mason really liked football so that's the kind of cake Monica was making him. She got up early to make it in time for his birthday party.

Chandler came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Good morning." He said kissing her neck.

She smiled. "Good morning. Try this."

He liked a little bit of icing from her finger that she had made from scratch. "MM delicious." He kissed her neck once more before letting go.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked.

"He's going to love it."

Before she cold respond she heard Aspen cry.

"I'll get her honey. You finish the cake." He said. He kissed her and went up the stairs to get Aspen.

A couple hours later the party started. Aspen sat in her play pen and watched Mason and his friends playing football in the backyard.

Monica was cleaning up and Chandler grabbed the rag from her. "Honey our house has thirteen teenage boys. We can clean up when they go home." He rubbed the lower part of her back.

"Wow my cake was a huge hit." She said. It was all gone. The boys loved it.

"That's because you're an amazing cook." He told her.

She grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch with her. "I love you."

He pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." He smiled when he heard Aspen making noises that baby's make. "I have a question for you."

"You can ask me anything." She said.

"Well I love Aspen so much. As if she was actually my daughter. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if she called me dad."

She hugged him. "No I wouldn't care."

He smiled "Thank you."

Later that night after the kitchen was cleaned Monica and Chandler put Aspen to bed. Mason was still on the couch watching TV and Chandler was in the shower.

"Good night Mason, it's getting late and I am tired." She said standing up.

"Good night Monica. I need some advice though."

Monica was very happy that Mason came to her about it. "What is it?"

"Well it's not really advice but more of a question."

"Ask away." She said.

"Do you think you and my dad will be together for a while?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well at school there is this dance for mom's and son's and I don't have a mom so I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

She was touched by his question. "I would love to go with you." She kissed him on the head and went upstairs.

She climbed into bed with Chandler. "I heard you talking to Mason."

"I'm sorry I should have talked to you before saying yes."

He kissed her to stop her from talking. "You're such a great mom. I'll watch Aspen while you go to the dance"

"Thank you I love you."

He turned the lamp off by his bed. "I love you too."


	7. dance

Sorry it took me a couple days to update. I just wanted to come up with something good for the dance. Hope you like it…

Monica got dressed for the dance with Mason. She was a little nervous. She had never done anything like this before. She kept changing her outfit. She had no idea what to wear. She was putting on her ear rings when she felt Chandler's arms wrap around her from behind.

"You look so gorgeous." He said against her neck before kissing her.

She smiled. "Are you sure I look ok?"

He looked her up and down. "I'm actually a little sad you aren't wearing this for me."

She laughed "Just wait until I get home."

Mason walked in. "Eww gross."

Chandler and Monica laughed. "Sorry." They both said.

"You two have fun." Chandler said and kissed Monica again.

Aspen started to cry. "It's ok honey I got her just go."

"Call me if you need me." She said.

He smiled. "Will you just go. I have taken care of her before." He kissed her cheek while his hand rested on her back.

Mason and Monica got into her car and went to the dance. They danced a little and had some food. He introduced her to his friends.

Monica went to get more punch while Mason talked to his friends.

"Well hello." A man said.

She turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hi. Do I know you?" She asked.

"No I am a teacher here. My name is Andrew Collins."

"Nice to meet you." Monica said.

Before she could say another word he was rubbing her back and standing very close to her. She felt very uncomfortable. She stepped away.

"I have a boyfriend." She told him and walked away.

He followed her. "He doesn't have to know."

She walked quickly away and found Mason. She told him it was time to go but didn't tell him why. They walked quickly outside and into the car.

"Are you ok?" Mason asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine." She said then drove off.

They got home and she went in her and Chandler's room to see if he was in there.

"You're home early. I just put Aspen down to go to sleep." He said. He walked over to her when he could see how upset she was. "What's the matter baby?" He rubbed her arms.

She told him what happened at the school and how Mason doesn't know about it.

He held her close on the bed. "I am so sorry that happened." He kissed her cheek."

She was happy to have a great man like Chandler in her life. "I love you." She gently pushed him down on the bed and got on him.

"I love you too." He pulled down the straps of her dress while kissing her.

Mason knocked on the door. "Good night."

Monica and Chandler took a break from kissing and said good night.  
Once they heard his bedroom door shut they smiled at each other and began kissing more.


	8. great things

It was a year now that Monica and Chandler had been together. Chandler had the day off so he decided to plan a special evening for the two of them. He sat Aspen in her high chair and gave her cheerios. Then he got her favorite sippy cup and gave her some juice.

"da da." She said happily.

It made him smile to hear her say that. She wasn't his but he treated her like she was. "You're welcome pretty girl." He kissed the top of her head then called the babysitter to watch Aspen and Mason.

That evening he got ready to get Monica from work and go to dinner. He paid the babysitter up front, said bye to the kids and left.

After dinner they took a walk outside. "Mon I have a question."

"Sure honey. What is it?" She asked.

He stopped and held her hands. "I love you so much. I love how great you are with Mason. I love Aspen. She's such a great little girl. I love waking up to you everyday. I love that you are the last face I see before I go to bed at night." He got down on one knee "Monica Gellar will you please be my wife?

"Yes of course." She said through her tears of joy.

He put the ring on her finger then stood up. He kissed her then wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you Monica." He said then kissed her again.

"I love you too Chandler." She said,

The following week was Aspen's first birthday. She had a Cinderella themed birthday party. The gang came and some of the neighbors that had kids Aspen's age. After the party Monica was cleaning up and Mason was helping Aspen open up the boxes of the toys she wanted.

Chandler helped Monica clean. When they were done he kissed her.

"What was that for?" She said.

He smiled. "I have great news." He said.

She rubbed his arms. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well today everything was completed. Aspen's name is officially Aspen Bing."

"Oh honey that's fantastic." She hugged and kissed him.

Now that they were getting married they wanted Aspen to be Chandler's. After all he was apart of her life since day one.

That night Monica and Chandler laid in bed talking.

"Monica I can't wait for you to be my wife." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

She smiled and kissed his hand. "Me either."

"Do you know what else I can't wait for?" She asked.

"What?" She asked.

"For you to have my baby." He said and kissed her cheek.

She kissed him passionately.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**


	9. now there's 5

Eight months later they were married. It was a small wedding but beautiful. They had it on the beach where they spent almost everyday during there first summer as a couple. Then they enjoyed a nice honeymoon . Chandler's mom watched both Mason and Aspen while they were gone for three days. They missed the kids greatly but admitted they needed the break.

Chandler sat in his office one day at work looking at all the pictures on his desk. He loved his family. There was a picture of him and Aspen dancing together at the wedding. It was one of his favorites. That got him thinking. Mason was thirteen and Aspen would be two in a couple months. He wanted a baby with Monica. He smiled at the thought. He loved Mason and Aspen but he really wanted one with Monica. He wanted their family to get bigger, She was so beautiful pregnant. She was beautiful no matter what to him but he loved seeing her pregnant.

He was able to get off work early that night. He wanted to surprise her with a nice dinner and hopefully some alone time if one of their parents could baby sit on such short notice. He got home and was surprised that Monica had a candle lit dinner for the two of them. He could smell some of his favorite things.

"It looks great and so do you." He said then kissed her. She had on a beautiful black dress. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down. "Where are the kids at?" He asked looking around the room.

"My parents have them for the night." She said.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Chandler said.

"And there is something I need to tell you." She replied.

"Ladies first." He said with a smile.

"Well Chandler I know we haven't really talked about it but I hope you're still happy."

"Honey you can tell me anything." He said.

She took his hand in hers. "I'm pregnant." She said.

His face lit up. He stood up and hugged her. Then he held her for a moment. "Oh that is the best news baby." He told her.

She smiled. "Good I'm glad you think so. The dr said I'm two months."

He put his hand on her stomach. " I just found out about you but I already love you so much little one." He kissed her stomach.

Monica loved how sweet he was being. "What did you want to ask me?"

"You beat me to it. I wanted to have a baby with you."

They held each other for a while longer. They were both so thrilled.

**Seven months later…..**

They were having a bad storm so Monica and Chandler let Aspen sleep with them. She was scared of thunderstorms. She was curled up as close as she could get to Chandler as she slept.

It was almost midnight and almost Valentines Day. Chandler had a special dinner planned for the two of them that night. He couldn't wait.

He jumped when she woke him up. He was sleeping so good.

"what is it? Are you ok?" He asked and covered Aspen up. She always kicked the blankets off when she slept. They were always covering her up again.

"It hurts so bad Chandler." She said in pain.

He got up and went over to her side of the bed. "I'll call Joey and have him sit here with the kids and I will get you to the hospital." He kissed her then went to call there friend.

Nine hours later they had twins. A boy and a girl. Cody Michael Bing and Oliva Grace Bing.

Chandler smiled as he looked down at his wife and two new babies. "I love you guys so much."

She kissed him. "We love you too


End file.
